Newly changed articles
Title:'' Quiet Bunny'' Author: Lisa McCue Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Quiet Bunny is just what it says, a quiet bunny. He desperately wants to find his own voice so that he too can join the other forest animals in singing the night song. He tries imitating his forest friends, but fails. After some wise advice from an owl, he discovers his very own bunny sound so he can join in with the night sounds. Personal '''Reflection: '''This is an adorable picture book that describes the sounds of animals in the forest. It beautiful illustrates how a young bunny finds himself and his place in amongst the other forest animals. '''Title: Love You Forever Author: Robert Munsch Genre: '''Picture Story Book, Realistic Fiction '''Summary: The mother sings to her sleeping baby: "I'll love you forever … I'll love you for always …As long as I'm living… My baby you'll be." She still sings the same song when her baby has turned into a fractious 2-year-old, a messy 9-year-old, and then a wild teen. When her son is all grown up and leaves home, she takes to driving across town and climbing through her grown son's window, and rocks him in the same way. Then the day comes when she's too old and sick to hold him, and the roles are reversed. Personal Reflection: This book is about a parent's unconditional love for their child. This is one of my all-time favorites. I cry every time I read it. The story reminds you that no matter how grown up you are, you're always someone's child. Title:'' 'Bear Feels Scared'' '''Author: Karma Wilson Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: While walking in the woods, Bear gets lost, and the other animals begin to worry about him. They form a search party, find their friend, and return to the den to cuddle up and fall asleep, and finally, "the bear feels safe." Personal '''Reflection: This is a cute picture book about a bear a bear get lost and how he confronting his fears. A great tail to help children stay strong in troubled times. Title: Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Author: Judith Viorst Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Alexander went to sleep with gum in his mouth and there is gum in his hair and when he got out of bed in the morning. Then he tripped on his skateboard and by mistake he dropped his sweater in the sink with the water was running. He could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. Personal '''Reflection: '''I love this book. It puts into perspective how everyone has days like Alexander. We all can have a bad day were nothing goes right. But, instead of whining and crying about it Alexander is more sympathetic and shows self-control. A lesson we all can use. '''Title: What Are Friends For? Author: Sally Grindley Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: This is a tale of friendship that touches on sharing and helping. Also how friends work through differing opinions and hurt feelings. The two friends have their ups and downs in their everyday life. But, the two friends talk about all of these aspects that make a good friendship to work things out Personal '''Reflection: '''This is an adorable story of two friends that are having difficulty in their friendship. I like how the author portrays the character emotions as they have trouble in their friendship. But, it helps children learn the value of true friendship. '''Title: The Pigeon Needs a Bath! Author: Mo Willems Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: The Pigeon really needs a bath! Except, the Pigeon's not so sure about that and keeps say, “I do not.” Besides, he took a bath last month! Maybe, it’s going to take some serious convincing to try and get the Pigeon to take a bath. Personal Reflection: 'This is a great picture book! It also tells a cute and funny little story about a bird that doesn’t want to take a bath. I know from personal experiences with my boys that bath time isn’t always enjoyable. '''Title:' I Just Forgot'' '''Author: Mercer Mayer Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Little Critter struggles to remember what he is supposed to do each day. On rainy days he remembers his raincoat but forgets his boots. On school days he gets to school on time but forgets his lunchbox. At home he takes a bath but forgets to use soap. Poor Little Critter! He tries hard but hasn't quite mastered the art of how to get through the day. Personal Reflection: This book has an excellent character, Little Critter, who is just is having a horrible time trying to remember the things he needs to do. Children can relate to this book as they too may have forgotten some of the things Little Critter forgot. Title: A Wish to be a Christmas Tree Author: Colleen Monroe Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: This charming tale of an overgrown pine and how he is always passed by for Christmas, and what his woodland friends do to help him, is sure to become a Christmas classic. With delightful illustrations by wildlife artist Michael Monroe and enchanting text from Colleen Monroe, the birds, deer and squirrel of this story help make their special friend's wish come true. Personal Reflection: I remember the first time I heard this book being read. I was on my son’s field trip, at a Christmas tree farm. I instantly fell in love with the book. This book shows the true meaning of Christmas and that is of giving. Title: The Mitten Tree Author: Candace Christiansen Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: One snowy day an elderly woman named Sarah, watches as children gathering at the bus stop. While they never seem to notice her, she notices them, especially one little boy who has no mittens. That night, Sarah knits the boy a pair of cozy mittens and places them on the blue spruce tree for him to discover. It soon becomes a game, with the children looking for new mittens on the mysterious tree every morning, and Sarah joyfully knitting new ones each night. Personal Reflection: This book has a touching message and beautiful illustrations. Both adults and children can benefit from the gift of giving and see how much of a difference you can make in the lives of others. Title: Jessica Author: Kevin Henkes Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: A 5-year-old girl, Ruthie has an invisible friend named Jessica. When Ruthie accidentally spills juice, Jessica gladly takes the blame. When Ruthie's parents plan to hire a baby sitter and go to a movie, Jessica gets a tummy ache and needs them to stay home. "There is no Jessica," her parents keep insisting, but Ruthie knew there is. Ruthie father insist that Jessica stay home as she starts school. Personal Reflection: This is a cute story about a little girl who creates an imaginary friend because she doesn’t have any. I think it helps children use their imagination. I like how things have changed for Ruth when she goes to school. Title:'' Pigs Egg'' Author: Katherine Sully Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Pig loves the farmland, but sometimes he feels like he doesn’t fit in. Pig feels left out as his bird friends tend their hatchlings, then one day he gets a surprise. He laid an egg of his own. Read and see how pig takes care of his “egg.” Personal Reflection: This is a funny and heartwarming tale! You are immediately curious about pig and his egg dilemma. The book has great beginning vocabulary for young reads and gets their mind thinking for what happens next. Title: Copy Me, Copycub Author: Richard Edwards Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Through the spring, the summer, and the autumn, through streams, swamps, and up and down trees, a mother bear and her cub play an important game of follow the leader. Each time little cub time he imitates his mom, he's learning precious life lessons. When winter suddenly arrives, the bears must make their way to the cave to sleep until springtime. It's a long, hard journey, and as the snow blows all Copycub wants to do is lie down and sleep. His mom needs to convince him that it is just a little further. Personal Reflection: This is an adorable book for young readers. It helps children understand the ways of the world as our mothers try to teach us new things. A great lesson can be learned from this book about why we do the things we do. Title: Moose Loose Tooth Author: Jacqueline A. Clarke Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Moose has a wibbly, wobbly tooth for the tooth fairy. But, the tooth just won’t fall out. So Moose and his friends decide to try to pull it out. But, will their big pull make the tooth loose. Read and find out. Personal Reflection: This is an adorable about a loose tooth and how bad we just want the tooth to fall out. It also reflects how other give us suggestions that don’t always work to get our wibbly, wobbly tooth out. Title: The Magic Fish Author: Freya Littledale Genre: '''Fairytale, Picture Story Book '''Summary: This is a well-illustrated fable! It tells the story of a fisherman who earns the respect of a magic fish through his own good-heartedness. He has no need for the reward of wishes, but his wife convinces him to ask the fish to change their hut to a house, which the fish seems happy to do. But then the wife continues to convince the fisherman to go ask the fish for more and more changes, until she is Queen of the land and wants to be Queen of the Sun and the Stars. Every time the fisherman goes to ask the fish for something else, the sea is stormier, although the fish says nothing. In the end, the fish decides that the wife has asked for too much, and takes away everything. Personal Reflection: '''This story is my personal favorite from my own childhood. I love the very detailed illustration. The book also gives an opportunity for a valuable discussion about why we do favors, and why we should be reasonable in our requests. It also tells us a lot about what it takes to be happy and sometimes we should be happy with what we have. '''Title: Don’t Eat the Teacher! Author: Nick Ward Genre: '''Picture Story Book '''Summary: Sammy the shark is so excited about starting school that he can't control his jaws. He bites through the kitchen table, then eats a classmate (but spits her out). He eats his painting, chews up the classroom, and then he almost eats the teacher. Will Sammy get through the day without getting into trouble by learning to control his Crunch? Personal Reflection: A great back-to-school story. Children will love the lively illustrations that show colorful cartoon fish swimming through the classroom. They will be smiling as Sammy eagerly crunching everything in sight. Children will enjoy this as a read-aloud, chiming in on the chorus, "Oh, Sammy! Don't eat-." Title: ''Time to Sleep'' Author: Denise Fleming Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Frost is on the grass, leaves are falling and the days are growing shorter is a sign that winter is on its way. Bear knows it time for a long winter nap as he can smell the change in the winter air and gets ready to hibernate. First though, she must tell Snail, who must tell Skunk, who must tell Turtle, and so on until Ladybug brings it full circle, waking Bear to tell her...It's Time to Sleep. Personal Reflection: '''The book is illustrated with beautiful autumn colors. This is a great story for children to learn about hibernation and why animals sleep all winter long. This is a great bedtime story as well. '''Title:'' If You Give a Mouse a Cookie'' Author: Laura Joffe Numeroff Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Who would ever think that a tiny little mouse could wear out an energetic little boy? Well, if you're going to go around giving a mouse a cookie, he'll ask for a glass of milk. He'll also want to look in a mirror to make sure he doesn't have a milk mustache, and then he'll ask for a pair of scissors to give himself a trim. By the time our hero is finished granting all the mouse's very urgent requests and cleaning up after him it's no wonder his becomes dizzy. Personal Reflection: This is a great children book about a bossy little mouse and an eager boy granting his request. There is a great lesson for children to learn about the cause and effect of doing things. Title:'' The Rainbow Fish'' Author: Marcus Pfister Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Rainbow Fish, "the most beautiful fish in the entire ocean," refuses to share his prized possessions, his beautiful scales. Rainbow Fish greed leaves him without friends or any more admirers, so the lonely fish seeks advice from the wise octopus. Who advises him to give away his beauty and discover true his happiness. After sharing a single scale a strange feeling came over Rainbow Fish. Just how many of his scales will Rainbow Fish give away? Personal Reflection: This is a beautiful illustrated tale about selfishness and pride. The story has a great lesson about sharing and the feeling that we get from not sharing. I love how the dazzling scales flash and sparkle like prisms as each page is turned. Title: How I Became a Pirate Author: Melinda Long Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Jeremy Jacob is building a sand castle when a pirate ship lands close by. His parents are preoccupied with other chores, so he takes off for an adventure on the high seas to help the men bury their treasure chest. He learns that buccaneers don't bother with manners or bedtimes, which is just fine with him, but it also means no bedtime stories or being tucked in. He tries to teach the pirates to play soccer, at least until the ball gets swallowed by a shark. When a storm hits, forcing the crew to return to shore, Jeremy solves the dilemma of where to bury the treasure-in his own backyard. He even makes it home in time for soccer practice. Personal Reflection: This book is about a grand adventure and plan-out fun. Who doesn’t want to go on a treasure adventure with pirates? I loved reading this book and talking like a pirate, it is fun for the whole family. Title: Where The Wild Things Are Author: Maurice Sendak Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: How long has it been long since you've attended a wild rumpus? Join Max as he put on his wolf suit in search of some mischief. But beware as you too may get sent to bed without supper. The adventure doesn’t end there for Max. Unexpectedly, a forest grows in his room, allowing his wild rampage to continue. Personal Reflection: '''This is a great tale about a young boy with a lot of energy and all he is trying to do is let it out. I feel we all could use an adventure like Max. This book comes to life as you turn each page to discovery the next new wonder. '''Title: The Very Hungry Caterpillar Author: Eric Carle Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: One sunny Sunday, the caterpillar was hatched out of a tiny egg. He was very hungry. The greedy caterpillar eats everything in his path as he eats his way through one apple on Monday, two pears on Tuesday, three plums on Wednesday, and so on. He ends up eating his way through a cherry pie and sausage until he is really fat and has a stomachache. Try to guess what happens next! Personal Reflection: This book is fun for the kids to help you read as they turn the small pages. Kids also love the butterfly metamorphosis stories, and this popular favorite teaches counting and the days of the week too. A great read for young or beginning readers. Title: The Day the Crayons Quit Author: Drew Daywalt Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Crayons have feelings, too! Poor Duncan just wants to color. But when he opens his box of crayons, he finds only letters, all saying the same thing: His crayons have had enough! They quit! What can Duncan do to make all of his crayons happy again? A new picture by Duncan fills a page with bright, delightful imagery that addresses each of the crayons’ issues and makes them all colorfully cooperate. Personal Reflection: This is one of my new personal favorites. I love the letters, how Beige Crayon is tired of playing second fiddle to Brown Crayon. Black wants to be used for more than just outlining. Blue needs a break from coloring all those bodies of water. And Orange and Yellow are no longer speaking because each believes they are the true color of the sun. After reading this kids will never look at crayons the same way again. Title: The Pout-Pout Fish Author: By Deborah Diesen Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Swim along with the Pout-Pout Fish as he discovers that being glum and spreading “dreary wearies” isn’t really his destiny. As Pout-Pout Fish frolics through the ocean floor, Pout-Pout Fish encounters a numerous ocean friends who try to talk him out of his bad mood with fun and encouraging advice. Will Pout-Pout Fish turn his frown upside down? Personal Reflection: This is a great read-a-long story for kids of all ages. They will love chanting along with you as you read about new ways that Pout-Pout Fish can turn his frown upside down. Title:'' Dragons Love Tacos'' Author: Adam Rubin Genre: Picture Story Book Summary: Dragons love tacos. They love chicken tacos, beef tacos, great big tacos, and teeny tiny tacos. So if you want a dragon to come to your party, you should definitely serve tacos. Buckets full and buckets full of tacos. Unfortunately, if a dragon accidentally eats spicy salsa you better watch out you may be in trouble. Personal Reflection: This is a funny tale about a dilly dragon that loves to eat tacos. Who ever heard of a dragon eating tacos? Kids love to read about the big taco party. Title: Come On, Rain! Author: Karen Hesse Genre: Diversity, Picture Story Book Summary: Do you know what it feels like to live in the city in the middle of drought? Tesse can feel the rain coming and wants to go experience the joys of the summer downpour after a sweltering heat wave. She is joined by her three friends and they anxiously wait the rain. Personal Reflection: This is a cute book about a diverse group of friends that want to go out play in the rain. The much needed rain that has made their city so hot. I love when their mothers join them as they dance in the rain. Title: The Polar Bear Son (An Inuit Tale) Author: Lydia Dabcovich Genre: '''Diversity, Folklore, Picture Story Book '''Summary: A lonely old Eskimo-Inuit woman adopts, cares for, and raises a polar bear as if he were her own son. The polar bear cub provides food for the old women as he grows up. That is until the men of the village grow jealous and threaten the bear's life, forcing him to leave his home. His mother is heart-broken but, will see ever see him again. Personal Reflection: '''This is a beautiful folktale, which is also very moving. It describes how the old lady who lives in the outskirts of town in a small hut. The old women struggles to survive and can only do so by at times having to accept food from her fellow villagers. She has no family, so she lives all alone. That is until she comes across a polar bear orphan. I love the diversity and moral behind the story. This is a great book to share with young readers. '''Title: The Empty Pot Author: Demi Genre: '''Diversity, Fable, Picture Story Book '''Summary: When the Chinese emperor proclaims that his successor will be the child who grows the most beautiful flowers from the seeds the emperor distributes, Ping is overjoyed. Like the emperor, he loves flowers and anything he plants bursts into bloom. But the emperor's seed will not grow, despite months of loving care, and Ping goes before the emperor carrying only his empty pot. The emperor ignores the beautiful blossoms brought by the other children and chooses Ping, revealing that the seeds he handed out had been cooked and could not grow. Personal Reflection: I love the moral behind this story. Children need to learn that honesty is the best policy. Telling the truth will get you a lot further in life. Title: Big Red Lollipop Author: Rukhsana Khan Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: Rubina has been invited to her first birthday party, and her mother, Ami, insists that she bring her little sister along. Rubina is mortified, but she can’t convince her mother that you just don’t bring your younger sister to your friend’s party. So both girls go, and not only does Sana demand to win every game, but after the party she steals Rubina’s prized party favor, a red lollipop. How will her fed-up big sister get her lollipop back? Personal Reflection: '''I think this is an adorable story of sibling rivalry that will not only amuse your Children, but also yours. Anyone who has two or more children will chuckle when the girls spat, demanding that they have been wronged by her sister. It also shows diversity of one culture into another culture. A very cute story! '''Title: Snow Bear Author: Jean Craighead George Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: When Bessie decides to explore a frozen ice ship one morning, she finds a new playmate a baby polar bear. Snow Bear and Bessie are instant friends, but Bessie’s brother and Snow Bear’s mother are worried. The grown-ups wait and watch the little ones play until something happens that will break up the happy pair. With simple text and lavish illustrations, this Arctic picture book will warm readers’ hearts. Personal Reflection: '''This story wonderfully shows how animal life often reflects the ways of humans have closely form family bonds. The book shows how playfulness and a sense of happiness thrive between both human and animals. The book is full of warmth, humor, and excitement, and beautiful illustrations. '''Title: A Bad Case of Stripes Author: David Shannon Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: Camilla Cream worries too much about what others think of her and tries desperately to please everyone. First stripes, then stars and stripes, and finally anything anyone suggests appear vividly all over her body. The solution: lima beans, loved by Camilla, but turn her nose at for the fear they would make her unpopularity with her classmates. Despite probing by doctors and experts, it takes an old woman who was just as plump and sweet as a strawberry to help Camilla discover her true colors. Personal Reflection: '''This is a great read- aloud for any age. This book teaches a great lesson about knowing who we are and not following the crowd is ok. It does this through an adventurous and interesting little tale. '''Title:'' I Like Myself'' Author: Karen Beaumont Genre: '''Diversity, Picture Story Book '''Summary: A young girl really likes herself. No matter what she does, wherever she goes, or what others think of her, she likes herself because, as she says, "I'm ME!" Even with stinky toes or horns protruding from my nose her dog loves her unconditionally. She is so full of joy even when she has purple polka-dotted lips. Personal Reflection: This is a great book about a young girl that is very comfortable just being herself. He has a great lesson about children just accepting themselves for who they are. It adds humor and imagination to the young readers as they learn the value of being themselves. Title: The Jolly Postman or Other People’s Letters Author: Janet and Allan Ahlberg Genre: Fairy Tale, Picture Story Book Summary: The Jolly Postman goes from home to home in a fairy-tale kingdom, delivering letters to such familiar addresses as "Mr. and Mrs. Bear, Three Bears Cottage, The Woods." Every other page is an actual envelope, with a letter tucked inside. The letter to the three bears, for instance, is from Goldilocks, who apologizes for the trouble she's caused and invites Baby Bear to her birthday party. The story of the postman's travels is told in charming verse; the pictures are delightful, full of clever detail; and the results are frequently hilarious. Personal Reflection: This is great story for young readers. It has a modern twist on famous fairy tales that keeps the children interested. I have seen this book delivery a lesson plan on how to write letters and the book made the lesson plan for all.